


Kink Discovery Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [50]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Kink Discovery, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in February 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Kink Discovery Recs

### Why Kink Discovery?

One of my favorite things to read in kink fics is when one character suggests something to try, either impulsively or after a lot of deliberation, and the other character goes along out of love, open-mindedness, or curiosity… only to discover that they’re really into it, too! I also enjoy it when a character discovers a new kink on their own. Unfortunately, kink discovery often is not tagged, so I’m sure I’m missing some lovely fics with this theme.

### Steve/Bucky Kink Discovery Fic Recs

 **Title:** and from my knees grew flowers  
**Why:** Bucky getting blindsided by his feminization kink, and Steve leaning into it in true Steve style. Their dynamic is so adorable and hot it makes my brain melt.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953316>

**Title:** Beat Me Daddy Eight to the Bar  
**Why:** The kink isn’t clearly defined or discussed because the boys don’t have a language for kink. All they know is that they both like it. Very hot, featuring a tiny smol dom!Steve who gives Bucky a run for his money. Read the tags though because the kink is under-negotiated, which is sort of my favorite type of kink to read.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646430>

**Title:** The Daily Rogers  
**Why:** This is a college AU about the negative impact social media can have on our lives, and there’s a lot going on here besides the kink discovery, but along the way there’s some lovely scenes where Steve and Bucky explore a fledgling BDSM relationship at Bucky’s request. (Dom!Steve/sub!Bucky)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170336>

**Title:** Dinner for Two  
**Why:** Although it's not explicitly tagged with 'kink discovery', it's fairly clear–almost from the get go–that Steve and Bucky's relationship does not follow this kind of strict protocol. I really liked seeing Steve figuring out what was going on as well as the scene where they discuss the possibilities of having additional future interactions of the kind they have in this fic. FTR, this is the sequel to an HTP fic. You can deffo read it as a standalone (I did). Do mind the tags.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346526>

**Title:** Good Boy  
**Why:** post-TWS recovering Bucky needs Steve to handle him a little differently. The summary says it best - Surprise, Steve! You're a gentle dom and Bucky wants to be your pretty pet!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797448>

**Title:** hear your call  
**Why:** A fun, hot fic where Bucky asks Steve to be rougher during sex and Steve gives him what he wants and discovers along the way that he loves it, too.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830761>

**Title:** On Your Knees  
**Why:** Features a Bucky who is still working out reconciling the violence he did as the Winter Soldier and the residue violence that still lives in him. Steve discovers he doesn’t mind helping him cope or taking the violence. This is kind of fucked up and unhealthy, but it’s also well written and hot. lol I dunno. I like it. Love the artwork too. Take care of yourself and read the tags tho!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829479>

**Title:** Overcome  
**Why:** 1930’s Steve and Bucky. Featuring a Bucky who doesn’t know he’s a sub until he finally does something that brings out the dom in Steve. This is a really great tiny dom!Steve and a delightfully floored and overwhelmed Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196127>

**Title:** A Piece of Silly Affection  
**Why:** A classic getting together fic where Steve grows a beard while away on a mission and Bucky discovers that he really, really likes it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630747>

**Title:** Pure as the driven slush  
**Why:** This is pre-war Steve and Bucky; Steve's confident in his sexuality (sleeping with men) and sexually experienced while Bucky is not as experienced and not quite confident, or self-aware. He only realizes that he's attracted to men once he starts getting bothered by Steve going out with other men, and Steve guides him through both sex and sexual identity. It's super well written and an unusual take on the boys pre-war. Mind the tags as always.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/881621>

**Title:** Rub-A-Dub-Dub (locked, A03 members only)  
**Why:** 1930's Steve and Bucky. This one features primarily dirty talk and a co-created fantasy rape role-play that the boys just sort of fall into while talking. There are a few moments of cringe and awkwardness and some missteps on Bucky's part, which makes it feel very real. Bucky’s potty mouth is fantastic here. Due to the subject matter, definitely check the tags on this one before you read.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201689>

**Title:** Start Together  
**Why:** discussion of boundaries turns into getting together, mutual pleasure, and some fabulous conversations. Also, verbal humiliation really gets spotlighted in ways it often doesn't get spotlighted. Mind the tags/authors notes  
**Why 2:** I had a deep sense of “yeah, these boys fucking love and adore each other” reading this. I adored the way they fumbled through things. Warnings for some triggers to do with underage stuff.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581584>

**Title:** There is a church where they whisper your name  
**Why:** Another fic that centers around Bucky working out reconciling the violence he did as the Winter Soldier. This one is different in that Steve figures out a way to get Bucky out of his head by giving him structure and orders, which Bucky finds incredibly liberating. I would call this therapeutic D/s. Read the tags first tho!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932069>

**Title:** There’s My Territory  
**Why:** Steve/Bucky/Sam. Recovering!Bucky deserves all the nice things in the world  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202087>

**Title:** two boys at play  
**Why:** series takes you through Bucky and Steve’s kink discovery from childhood through the 40s.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/184379>

**Title:** Working Out the Kinks  
**Why:** I like the way Steve and Bucky navigate both discovering their kinks and communicating them to each other. Pre-serum crotchety Steve with realistic physical limitations that aren’t over the top, taking out his frustrations on a very willing Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910098>

**Title:** you belong (to me)  
**Why:** This is a big favourite of mine for soft Steve and Bucky discovering kink together. I enjoy the bratty Bucky, ever-suffering Steve, and them slowly figuring things out. I quite enjoy the dynamic they have going and it's much gentler than a lot of the kink stuff I naturally reach for. The angst is minimal, but for a tiny undercurrent at one point, and is always a gentle hug of a read!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/516658>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
